Spike's Flowers
by LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Whatever happened to Spikes's Flowers? Anyone know? Well here's my speculation! Read and enjoy! Note: Meant to be slightly ridiculous.


****

Spike's Flowers

__

By: Sora

~~~~~

__

Long, long ago….

Ok…well…maybe not that long ago.

Spike had some flowers. They were very pretty flowers, roses in fact, probably about a dozen. The flowers figured they were going to go to someone special…seeing as how that's what had happened to all of their friends…

But…that was not to be.

Unfortunately, Spike dropped the flowers…and they landed in a puddle. Which was caused by the cold rain falling out of the sky and hitting the ground.

Now…don't get me wrong, the flowers probably liked the rain as much as any other flower…seeing as how rain is composed of tiny droplets of water…very cold water, but water none the less, but after a while…the whole rain thing started to get old. It just kept raining and raining…and raining and raining…and raining and raining…and to the flowers, who were in the process of dying, the rain was officially beginning to get annoying.

Fortunately…or unfortunately, however you want to look at it (Although personally I think the flowers looked at it as unfortunately) within an hour the flowers were picked up by a stray mutt. 

(Sarcastically)…Lucky flowers.

Anyway, the mutt trotted along…down through the dirty, smelly alleys, across streets, over fences…and meanwhile…during all of this trotting, the rain stopped. However, even though the rain had stopped…the flowers were still miserable. Because, now, instead of having to worry about the somewhat clean rain turning them into Flower Popsicle's, they now had to worry about the slobbery tongue and smelly teeth of the mutt that was parading them around in it's mouth.

Eww…

But…after around 15 minutes time…the dog came to a particularly nice smelling trash can (nice smelling to a dog that is..). It sniffed around for a moment, flowers in mouth, trying to figure out who was the last dog to mark the trash can when a beggar chased the dog away. The dog, in its startled haste to get away, dropped the flowers in another puddle, this one much dirtier than the other one, and ran off down the alley with it's tail between it's legs.

The Beggar, interested in the quality of the flowers, walked over to them and gingerly examined them as he picked them up. Then out of his mouth there came a low rumbling which the flowers assumed passed as human language. Not paying attention to the rumbling beggar the flowers noticed with distaste that his hands were very dirty and grimy. They didn't want him to touch them anymore. They wanted to get put somewhere nice…in some nice water…Nice clean water. They tried to wriggle away from the old beggar but then the remembered with dismay that flowers do not "wriggle". They sit still and look pretty and that's all they do…because they are flowers.

Naturally…. The flowers pouted.

The beggar, however, was startled to notice this change in the flowers. All of a sudden they had begun to wilt. Well, thought the beggar, since it's cleared up…perhaps I can sell them. So he began to walk to the nearest pawn shop.

Once again the flowers found themselves being carried again by a human. "We better not get dropped again" They thought. "Or there will be hell to pay…"

However the not so beautiful, somewhat grimy and wilted flowers were soon brought to the nearest pawn shop. The beggar entered the shop with the flowers in hand and presented them to the store owner. More rumbling commenced and the beggar was given something shiny and carelessly left the flowers on the counter as he quickly left the shop. The flowers dislike of humans was steadily increasing. They were such inconsiderate creatures! Leaving poor little defenseless flowers on the ground in a puddle….letting them be picked up by a mutt and then leaving them on a cold surface with not a drop of water or ray of sunlight in sight! Stupid, stupid inconsiderate wretches…! How dare they-! Huh? Is that water? 

If the flowers had eyes they would have blinked in confusion. During all of their ranting and raving the store owner had taken them out of their plastic wrapping and placed them in a vase with nice clean water. Ok…so maybe humans weren't all that bad…and look! The sun was coming up! Yay! 

And on that happy little note this story ends. The flowers enjoyed a nice quiet life in the pawn shop for a total of two weeks before they finally died as the last rays of the sun sunk below the horizon and darkness descended upon the world for the night. 

~~~~~~~

(No flowers, dogs, beggars, rain drops ect.. were hurt in the making of this story. It is purely fictional and is meant for your enjoyment only. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters mentioned within. I do however own the minds of the flowers! WOO! I own the minds of 12 red roses! I'm special!! *dances*)

****

A/N: Ahem…anyway…a bit of background. My friend and I thought up the scenario for this as we were high on popcorn so of course it was bound to be a little bit ridiculous. However I wrote this story for fun and so that people can get enjoyment out of my specialness. Lol…even though specialness isn't a word. Hehe I hope you enjoyed and please Review now that you are done reading! (Note: I would like everyone to know that I'm not trying to say that beggars are really stupid ridiculous people by writing this story…they are people just like us and they should be treated that way. I'm not accusing them of trying to sell dying red roses to pawn shops…nor am I saying that pawnshops would pay one woolong for dying red roses….uhh…*looks around* just trying to clear up any possible misunderstandings….incase…umm…any of you wanted to sue me…but I own NOTHING!! Unless you are interested in the minds of 12 red roses….don't bother suing me. ^ ^')

Anyway…..

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
